In the Alley
by YAOIorGTFO
Summary: This is not romantic, sweet, or gentle. This is rough, vulgar, hateful, and aggressive. It's how I think the relationship between Shizuo and Izaya really is like. They have a very twisted relationship... that has now lead them to an alley. Shizaya ShizuoxIzaya Warning: SMUT, yaoi guyxguy , RATED M, ONESHOT.


**This is a commision I did for my friend. I asked her a few questions to get an idea of what she wanted and this is what I got:**

Shizuo/Izaya  
Rough/vulgar/hateful/aggressive  
Vibrating Cock ring on Shizuo  
Bring on the dirty talk  
Izaya is a dominant uke

**Hopefully I accomplished what she wanted! And hopefully it might be something others can enjoy. I have to do a commission for another friend (Germancest) but after I'm thinking of asking people on the internet (fanfiction/tumblr) if they want one! Warning though it might take awhile. Just check out the characters I could write about on my profile then message me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shizuo and Izaya from Durarara. They belong comepletely to ****Ryohgo Narita**** and Suzuhito Yasuda.**

Shizuo gripped Izaya's collar and pulled the brunette closer. His blonde eyebrows met in a harsh crease on his forehead. Izaya smirked at Shizuo's harsh expression.

"Did I anger you Shizu-chan?"

The blonde forced theirs lips together roughly. He held Izaya's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard enough to draw blood. He broke away from the kiss and return to his original position.

"Beyond furious you little cock slut!"

Izaya shivered at the eyes that held his own. Those auburn eyes that contained so much pure hatred yet undeniable lust excited him greatly. He was the only one that could cause Shizuo's eyes to look that way. Only he could anger the blonde to this

extent. Just a look into those loathing eyes aroused him like nothing else could.

With a renewed aggressive need Izaya shoved Shizuo against the alley ground and straddled his hips. He ground their crotches together which caused the blonde to moan quietly.

"You are just as much slut as I am. Aren't I right Shizu-chan?"

Without a moment's hesitation Izaya attacked the offered neck in front of him with painful bites. He left bruises with each one and tasted blood on some. The pain was just as stimulating as pleasure to Shizuo. But he grew tired of being dominated and picked up the lighter male and pressed him against a wall. He brought his knee up between Izaya's legs and roughly rubbed the clothed member. He snatched his prisoner's chin in a tight grasp and forced him to look upwards. The blood from his earlier bite flowed a few centimeters from the corner of the brunette's lips. Shizuo took this chance to lick up the metallic liquid.

"Gomen Izaya-kun but I'll be taking control of this round. By the end of tonight that ass of yours is going to be sore."

Izaya smiled and spit blood and saliva onto Shizuo's face. This infuriated the blonde who then punched the smug brunette across his face. Izaya's face was forced to profile view from the force. To the blonde's surprise, he smiled despite the forming bruise on his cheek. Then in a few quick movements the brunette gracefully escaped from the blonde's hold and appeared behind him. Shizuo could feel the cool metal of Izaya's signature knife pressed against his throat. Izaya leaned close to the blonde's ear.

"Trust me. We will both be sore by the end of this." He smirked as the blonde struggled slightly. "You know, I think we have too much clothing on."

Izaya skillfully whipped out another small knife which he then used to traced a sharp line down the blonde's torso. The waiter style shirt was sliced apart and a thin bleeding cut traced down Shizuo's chest. The blonde barely moved as any movement could cut open his throat. He felt soft finger tips glide across his exposed skin. Shizuo shivered out of both pleasure and anger.

"You fucking bastard!" He growled at the man behind him.

Izaya gripped Shizuo's chin similarly to how it was done to him before. He raised the blonde's gazed to meet his. A never weakening smile adorned the brunette's face. Oh how fun tormenting this man was! The feisty temper and aggressive lust was perfect for their relationship. There was no soft caresses or gentle touches. Instead there were bites, punches, harsh grips and merciless torture. Just as they both wanted.

"That's not nice to say to me. I even got you a present!"

Izaya reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. His enclosed hand found its way into the blonde's waistline. Shizuo struggled a bit more.

"Like hell would I ever accept anything from you!"

In return Izaya grabbed the blonde locks tightly and forced his head back further. A few strands came loose from the tug. Shizuo cried out slightly. Izaya's other hand didn't stop until it directly on the blonde's semi- erect cock.

"You don't really have a choice in this matter."

Shizuo couldn't suppress a moan as cool metal slid along his shaft. The feeling caused him to harden further which caused the device to become tight and rest at the end of his member. Izaya licked the side if the blonde's face and nibbled his ear. His hand playfully gave a few strokes to the member in its grasp. Shizuo gasped and finally took a look at the "present". It was a smooth black metal ring and it contrasted with the blonde's pale skin.

"It fits you perfectly Shizu-chan."

Izaya purred into his ear.

Shizuo twisted his head to glare at him. His brown eyes regarded the brunette menacingly causing the shorter male to shiver.

"Fuck you."

Izaya smirk strengthen but he was momentarily distracted which allowed Shizuo to push his arm away from his neck and throw a punch. Izaya gracefully dodged it and before Shizuo could make another attack the brunette turned a dial on a remote that lay in his hand. The blonde, who was mid way through a punch, gasped and doubled over while covering his crotch. His figure shook and little moans escaped his throat. He struggled to lift his head to glare weakly at the brunette who was even more smug.

"Wha-what the hell is this t-thing!"

Once again Izaya turned the dial. Shizuo moaned even louder. His knees trembled and he collapsed to the ground. Izaya squatted down beside the blonde. He grabbed a handful of his hair so he could see his face. The blonde still attempted to glare but it was pathetic when the rest of his features screamed pleasure. His breaths came out in heavy pants and his face was extremely flushed.

"You're becoming a lot more docile now aren't you?" Izaya's smirk suddenly dropped. "I want to see you suck my cock Shizu-chan."

Shizuo gritted his teeth and groaned out a "go to hell" remark before he was pressed against Izaya's clothed erection. Somehow his zipper had already been lowered and all that remained was his briefs. Shizuo turned his face away which angered the brunette above him. Izaya turned the dial even further. Shizuo felt the effects immediately but couldn't cave into himself like his body wanted. His hair was still being held tightly in Izaya's fist which forced his head to remain raised. Once again Izaya pressed Shizuo's face into his crotch.

"Suck it."

Reluctantly the blonde obeyed. He licked up the length of the covered member before distributing little sucks along it. He felt the body under his lips tremble and heard the suppressed moan emit from the brunette. Shizuo couldn't help but smirk at the fact Izaya was losing his calm front. He lifted his left hand to the waist band of the briefs and released the erect member. And before Izaya could retort he slid his mouth over the head. The brunette let out a surprised gasp and both his hands lost themselves into Shizuo's hair. To this reaction the blonde lowered himself further onto the shaft until it started to go down his throat. He then slide upwards to the head while sucking roughly. Izaya's body shivered at the sensations and loud moans escaped his throat eagerly.

Shizuo moved his face away from the leaking erection with a pop. A string of saliva connected the tip to his tongue. The blonde smirked which cut the string so it slid down his chin. He looked into the glazed eyes of his enemy. Those eyes that tormented him. Those eyes that angered him to no end. Those eyes looked at him now with pleasure and ferocious lust. His gaze then return to the red erection in front of his lips. Per-cum seeped from the tip in little beads. Shizuo licked it off and took his chance to smirk up at Izaya.

"You look like you're about to cum, I-za-ya-kun."

Izaya gritted his teeth and kicked Shizuo in the chest. The blonde fell onto his back. Izaya straddled his hips before the blonde could even react. He turned the dial in the opposite direction then before. The torturous vibrations finally ceased and Shizuo responded with a relieved sigh. Before the blonde could completely relax Izaya reached between Shizuo's legs and grabbed the blonde's erection that pulsated similarly his own. Shizuo gasped as the grip tighten greatly. He stared menacingly at Izaya as he panted heavily. The brunette's smirk returned.

"You seem closer to Coming than I am." He fondled the blonde's tip with his thumb. Shizuo's recent overly sensitive body shook. "Did the toy feel that good, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya then took this time to strip Shizuo and himself of the rest of their clothes. He traced the definition of the blonde's torso with his nails until his hand rested on Shizuo's cheek. Suddenly Izaya smashed their lips together. He plunged his tongue deep inside Shizuo's mouth taking full dominance. His fingers snaked around the taller male's throat making it even more difficult for Shizuo to breath. It caused a rush of panic in Shizuo that became exciting. Which made the kiss become more intense. After a while Izaya released the blonde's lips and throat. A clear bruise of his fingers could be seen on Shizuo's neck. Both males' lips were swollen and purple.

"That almost makes me feel jealous." Izaya purred into Shizuo's ear. "How about I show you what real pleasure is."

Without any hesitation Izaya impaled himself onto Shizuo's cock. The blonde hissed at the sudden burst of pleasure. The tight heat squeezed his erection almost painfully. He glanced up at Izaya's face. The brunette was biting his lip hard enough for it to bleed and his eyes were shut tightly. Shizuo continued to stare dazedly as Izaya slowly opened his eyes. He moaned and started to ride the blonde. He leaned back and gripped Shizuo's shins for balance. The lack of preparation made it hard for the brunette but the pain was nothing. The thrill created an intensity beyond the pain.

Over and over Izaya moaned to his set rhythm. Shizuo watched on in fascination but the pace was much too soft for him. And no matter how he looked at it he was the one being dominated. The blonde growled. He lifted Izaya off his form and threw his face into the ground. He forced the brunette to raise his hips which flaunted his pale ass. He penetrated Izaya as roughly as the other male had done before. Izaya cried out loudly. Shizuo then started a brusque pace. He grabbed Izaya's chin and made him look him in the eyes. He glared heatedly into those eyes.

"There is no fucking way I'm giving you all the control." He snarled.

Izaya smirked. " Like wise." He presented to the blonde a familiar dial and quickly turned up. The harsh vibrations that had tormented Shizuo before commenced again. The blonde never slowed his movements. And unlike last time Izaya also felt the vibrations each time Shizuo's cock was hilt deep within the brunette. The two males cried out in lecherous pleasure. Both were being brought closer to that ultimate profane bliss. Out of the intensity of their sex Izaya bit into Shizuo's hand. His mouth was filled with a metallic taste but it easily ignored. Unlike Shizuo who groaned out in the grey feeling between pain and pleasure. Shizuo and Izaya indulged in that grey area that enticed them to great heights.

Shizuo made his final hard thrusts and climaxed. The heat filled Izaya's insides and caused him to also meet his end. Panting, Izaya rose to his feet. He gathered his clothes while watching the blonde who still squirmed from exhaustion and the still vibrating ring.

" Izaya, turn the fucking thing off!"

Izaya looked at the dial. Instead of turning the dial back he smirked and started to walk out of the alley.

"I-ZA-YAAA!"

The brunette lifted the device into the air. He crushed it in his grip and let the little pieces fall to the ground before disappear around the alley corner.

The ring's vibrations finally ceased which allowed Shizuo to gather himself. He slipped on his pants and stared for a few moments where the brunette had disappeared. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the alley wall.

"Damn Bastard."

The bricks broke under the force. In a moment the snarl change into a small smirk and he exited the alley.

They both knew that their paths would cross again so they could start this twisted game all over.


End file.
